A Case in Love SherlockXReader One-Shot
by Sherlocked-on-Gallifrey
Summary: A one-shot involving you and Sherlock Holmes.


_**Background: You work at Scotland Yard and only have heard about Sherlock helping with cases. You don't know what he looks like or how he acts. You had just been assigned to a murder case with Lestrade, Anderson, and Donovan.**_

You were surprised. A murder case? You weren't really into that kind of stuff, but they had requested your presence and help, so you decided to come.  
"So where is the victim?" You asked. You had already gotten into the mandatory full body suit and slippers and were waiting for Lestrade's instructions.  
"Through here," Lestrade said,"But be warned, interrupt Sherlock and he'll freak out."  
He led you through a door.  
The sight that you saw was extraordinary. The dead body was tied to a bed and the head had been bashed in. There was blood on the sheets and a message on the wall, written in blood.  
"She chose this." So it was a female.  
"She was 27, single, and didn't have any family members living close to her. She worked in a nail salon and had multiple relationships, but all of them were ended by the boyfriends. She died about 9 hours ago, judging by the state of the body." Lestrade filled you in.  
You tried to move closer to the body, but a man in a long dark coat shooed you away.  
"Please go away, I'm trying to work." He said.  
"Um, Sherlock, this is _ _," Lestrade said, "They were assigned to help on this case and I suggest you let them." Ah, so this was the famous Sherlock Holmes.  
"There's no need for her to be here." Sherlock said, "John and I have got it all covered." He turned back to his work.  
Lestrade sighed.  
"If you want, you can still look around. Just don't get in Sherlock's way and he probably won't even realize that you're there." He said and then he left the room.  
You were curious enough to stay, so you got to work.  
You first looked at the doorframe and the floor around the door. You saw footprints on the floor and examined them thoroughly. That told you plenty, namely height, weight, and pace of either the victim. You looked over at the victim. This footprint defiantly did not belong to them.  
You weren't able to find any fingerprints, so you moved more into the room, searching for things that would give away the identity of the killer.  
There were so many things that the killer did wrong! You rushed about in a flurry, examining things and making deductions.  
You stopped for a bit and noticed Sherlock and his blonde haired friend (you assumed this to be John) watching you.  
"You can go back to your work now," you said, your cheeks feeling hot. You didn't know they were watching you.  
"How many theories do you have?" Sherlock asked you.  
"Excuse me?" You asked. You were kind of confused.  
"How many ideas do you have on who the killer was?" Sherlock asked, rolling his eyes.  
"Three so far." You replied, warming up to his questioning.  
"Tell me them." He demanded. John gave him a look and he tried again.  
"Would you please explain them to me?" He said, his tone of voice less demanding.  
"Well, the killer has to be someone close to the person because I'm sure she wouldn't let in anyone she didn't know," you began," So either a family member, a friend, or a former colleague. It also could be someone of romantic interest, that's the theory I'm leaning on."  
"And why's that?" Sherlock asked you.  
"She's had multiple boyfriends, thanks to Lestrade's information and all of the relationships were ended by the boyfriend, leading me to believe that there was something that she was doing that caused the break ups." You said. You were now on a rant.  
"At first I thought that it was just disinterest in each other, but then I realized that she has expensive jewelry on. I know it isn't fake because I recognize the maker from a previous case. You wouldn't be able to buy such expensive jewelry with a job in a nail salon, so either she stole to money to buy it or stole the jewelry from one of her boyfriends' mothers. Mother, you might ask. Yes, a mother because the jewelry is older, much older than if the jewelry had been bought new. One reason to break up with your girlfriend would be over stolen money or jewelry, if she lived with him." You broke off your train of thought, "Lestrade, I need to know about any of the boyfriends she lived with that reported stolen money or jewelry!" You called, stepping out into the hall.  
"Blimey, Sherlock, she sounds just like you!" John said.  
"Everything she just said is exactly what I was thinking," Sherlock stepped out into the hall. He saw you conversing with Lestrade and heard snippets of your conversation.  
"Choose your pick from these three," Lestrade said, showing you three pictures, all of them of men to your specifications.  
"Can you show me their height and weight as well?" You asked. If you knew both of those aspects, you would be able to tell who the killer was.  
"Um, sure." He pulled up their files.  
"That's your killer." You said, pointing to a man. He fit all of the specifications. Then Sherlock swooped in. He glanced at the man.  
"I believe she's right." He said, "And I'd suggest that you start putting her on more cases like this one." He whirled around and began to walk away.  
"Wait, Mr. Holmes!" You called and you started after him," What is it exactly that you do?"  
"I'm a consulting detective." He replied, barely looking at you. You weren't sure, but you thought you might be developing a crush on him.  
"That's interesting!" You said. Wow that sounded stupid, you thought, "So, Mr. Consulting Detective, are you free tomorrow?"  
"No, I'm working on another case with Lestrade. Another murder case." He said, seemingly disinterested in you.  
"Can I meet you there? Maybe help a bit?" You asked. You knew it was a big leap, but you went for it.  
"Yes,_.That would be fine." Sherlock said, turning to face you, "Just meet me at my flat. 221b Baker Street. I hope to see you there." He turned away and walked out with his work partner John.  
"Thank you for your help." Lestrade said, "We will defiantly be putting you on more cases like this. Speaking of which, there is one tomorrow we may need your help on..."  
"Yes, Sherlock already invited me," you cut him off, amused at Lestrade's surprised face, "Thanks for inviting me though!"  
You left him standing there, and collected your coat and hat from downstairs.  
You went outside and called a cab.  
When you arrived at your flat, the reality sunk in. You had a 'date' with a consulting criminal tomorrow! 


End file.
